


No Time

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Peter Parker, finally tells you his secret.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125881587768/no-time-peter-parker-x-reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

 

24\. No Time in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

“Nice try.” I stated as I heard the faintest creak of Peter trying to sneak in. I swung around on the dining table chair and raised an eyebrow at him. “I knew you’d come…Are you going to tell me why you keep coming over with bruises and cuts?”

“Because I can’t go home bleeding since Aunt May will kill me?” He offered in a small voice, giving me the cheekiest grin he could muster. “Or because you’re the best girlfriend I could ever have?” Another cheeky grin.

I bit my lip as I saw the cuts all over his face and I noticed a growing blood stain on his shirt. “Up on the counter. I’ll get the first aid kit.” I sighed, slipping out of the room.

By the time I had gotten him to stop squirming from the pain from me cleaning the wounds, he had finally spilled out his secret.

“You’re Spiderman?” I raised an eyebrow, my hand stopping on his arm wound. “You? Clumsy, adorable, nerdy, geeky Peter Parker? Spiderman? The new hero who I’ve been freaking out about being so hot in that outfit?” I asked, my voice getting quieter as my cheeks starting to flush.

He smirked at me and reached for his bag across the counter. He tugged it open and showed me the suit inside. “I believe you called me ‘a sexy superhero’.” He waggled his eyebrows teasingly, making me flick his forehead. 

“Oh shut up.” I laughed, wrapping a bandage on his arm. “So this is why you keep getting hurt?” He nodded. “Peter, you need to be more careful…One day you might not even make it to my doorstep. You’ll have no time left.” 

Peter looked up at me and sighed. “I can’t just sit by knowing I can help. If I have no time left because I’m trying to protect people, it’s better than me growing old in some retirement home, dying of old age but knowing I could’ve saved all those people.”

I watched him and bit my lip, wrapping my arms around his neck quickly as he slid off the counter. “I love you, you idiot.” I mumbled.

He chuckled a little and I could feel him wincing under my tight embrace, making me loosen my grip slightly. “I love you too.” He whispered. “And I’ll always make it to your doorstep. I’ll make time for you.”

 


End file.
